1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilt hinge best suited for supporting, at an intermediate angle of opening with respect to an apparatus body, a display body (an opening-closing body) of an office automation equipment such as a small-type word processor, notebook type personal computer, etc., and a small-type liquid crystal television set.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of heretofore known tilt hinge comprises a bracket to be mounted on an apparatus body side, a rotating shaft so designed as to be mounted on the end portion of an opening-closing body which is rotatably mounted on a bearing section of the bracket, a sliding plate interposed, with the rotating shaft inserted in the central section, between a large-diameter portion of the rotating shaft and one side of the bearing section, and a friction plate, a spring washer and a retaining washer; the aforesaid friction plate being pressed against the bearing section with spring washer elasticity generated by staging the end of the rotating shaft, to thereby produce a friction torque between the friction plate and the bearing section when the rotating shaft is rotated.
The above-described conventional tilt hinge, being simple in construction, is best suited for use in such office automation equipment as a laptop word processor, a personal computer, etc. which do not require a high torque. There, however, is the problem that the conventional tilt hinge is not fully usable in a small-type office automatic apparatus, a liquid crystal television set, etc. which require the use of a smaller-diameter rotating shaft and a greater torque.